From Where?
by Queen Elsa the New Snow Queen
Summary: When the Doctor comes to the Crystal Empire, he thought he wasn't going to get a break from losing Amy Pond. Boy, was he wrong! Read to find out. Rated T for possible swearing. Will have references to: Five Nights at Freddy's, Warriors, and Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP FiM or Doctor Who**

Princess Twilight Sparkle walked on the path in the Chrystal Empire, away from the train-station when she noticed something odd. It was just an old telephone-box that read _Police Box _on the front. She decided that somepony put it there the week before. As she entered the shop, she noticed a light-blue stallian with a long, brown mane and an unrecocnizable cutie-mark. At first she ignored him. Right pony with lizard-skin entered the shop. Twilight hid behind a shelf of books! The lizard-pony handed the strange-stallian a rolled-up parchment. It left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight quitely trotted out from behind the bookshelf that she was hiding behind. Before she could, the strange-stallion spotted her and said; "Hello." Twilight was stunned at this stallion! Before she could ask, the stallion said; "I'm the Doctor by the way," and held out his right hoof for a hoof-shake. Unfortunately, Twilight didn't. The stallion then turned to trot out of the shop and into the blue-box which Twilight saw earlier. She heard a pony yell her name, she looked in the direction. Nothing. When she looked back, the stallion and the blue-box vamished! Twilight trotted to the train station and boarded a train back to Ponyville. Once she got there she flew to her palace. As she entered it, Pinkie Pie startled her by yelling; "Welcome home, Twilight!" Twilight didn't want to be rude but she didn't want to have any party right then.


	3. Chapter 3

After Twilight giving her a lecture, Pinkie finally left, giving Twilight the time she needed to get information on the vanishing of the blue-box. As soon as she found the book, the blue-box appeared again. The same stallion stepped out but trotted slowly. When he stopped he said; "I don't want to go." Right then, the stallion glowed gold and burst into a gold-energy. Twilight needed to sheild her eyes! The stallion screamed, bursting all the windows of Twilight's palace and creating fires everywhere! It got to the point where Twilight teleported outside her palace. When the stallion was done, he was a pale-blue stallian with the same cutie-mark and just a bright-yellow mane. He trotted back into the blue-box and had it disappear from the (already wrecked) palace and appear just a few houses away from it.

Twilight then remembered Spike, she tried to teleport back in but her magic couldn't work! When she tried to for the third time, Spike walked up behind her and once he saw the palace destroyed, he asked; "Twilight. What did you do to your palace?" When she heard Spike's voice, she was overrun with joy that she hugged him. Tears flowing down her face, she asked; "Where've you been? I thought you were dead!" Before Spike could answer, the same stallion trotted up to her. When Twilight turned around, she wanted to kick the stallion! The stallion then asked; "Princess Twilight? Is that right? I am the Doctor and we've met today at the Crystal Empire Book Shop. I'm sorry for-" Before the stallion could say any more, Twilight yelled; "Why would you do that? I wanted to be just a regular princess but you had to destroy my palace, didn't you?" Tears were now running down both her cheeks. She asked; "Doctor who?" The Doctor was getting very anoyed with this question so he decided to explain everything that has happened to him to Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

When he was done, Twilight tried to wrap her head around everything the Doctor told her. All she could say was; "So, you're a 'Time-Lord' from the planet 'Galifrey' and you lost Amy Pond? I don't believe a word of that!" Just then, the stallian trotted over to one of the doors and used a piece of metal to do...whatever! The door suddenly unlocked itself! Twilight then said; If you're a 'Time-Lord', prove it more." The Doctor then grabbed Twilight and dragged her into the TARDIS. She gasped at how much bigger it WS on the inside and said; "It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiled at her comment and flipped switches and pulled a lever which the TARDIS kept rocked back and forth and finally, stopped with Twilight face-down on the ground. She slowly got to her hooves and trotted out. Once out, she realized that she as no longer in her castle but in the courtyard of Princesses Celestia and Luna! She gasped and told the Doctor; "We moved, that moved!" Twilight looked back but was interrupted by an earthquick. Then it stopped as uickly as it came. The Doctor then pulled out a silver pen-shaped item from the TARDIS and scanned the area. He then looked at the middle part of it and sighed; "Oh no, here we go again." Twilight asked; "What is it?" The Doctor turned to her and said; "From my world, they are known as Daleks. Somehow they've managed to travel to this dimension but..." The Doctor trailed off causing Twilight to ask; "But what?" The Doctor answered; "Somehow they've escaped into a world connected with this one. The only questions are, how and where to?" It took Twilight just five seconds to to figure it out. She told the Doctor; "Through a magical mirror. One that leads to the alternate world of this one." The Doctor jumped into the TARDIS again and asked; "Do you know where the mirror is located?" Twilight nidded and told him. Right when the TARDIS started to dematerialize, Twilight hopped in and just in time for the Doctor to say; "Geronimo!"


End file.
